For Hire
by Kaila
Summary: Sendo falls for a male prostitute ( It's someone from Shohoku and no, it isn't Hana or Rukawa though they are in this fic too) who causes him to get into a whole lot of trouble...
1. Default Chapter

  


For Hire

Part One 

He was walking back to his apartment after a strenuous game of one on one with Koshino Hiroaki when he first saw him. The perfect example of male, masculine beauty. The guy was a bit shorter than him, sure, but then most of the guys in Kanagawa were. This one stood quite above the average height of a Japanese teenager himself, had a perfectly sculpted athlete's body with his broad shoulders and toned chest tapering down to a slim waist and short, cropped hair which had been gelled into rather haphazard spikes. His face was beautiful too. Not in a feminine way, that was for sure. But the even, sculpted features were stunning, the mouth curved up into a small, knowing little smile, more of a smirk really, was inviting. The sheer perfection of the boy's face was marred only by a small scar running along his chin, and even that only served to give him a rather appealing air of danger, a devil may care look about him. 

Koshino noticed his mind wandering from his aimless chatter and followed his gaze, his eyes falling on the boy which had so captured Sendo Akira's attention, and his companions. He smiled when he made out a brown haired figure in the midst of the little group. " Oi! Kenji!" 

" You know them?" Sendo hissed in inquiry as he allowed himself to be dragged along with the smaller boy towards the cluster of young men gathered under the lamp post. 

" I know Kenji." 

" You don't know-" 

" The one that you were so blatantly checking out?" Koshino finished for him with a wry grin, " No. I don't. That one's a new face. But let me warn you, Sendo, It's not a very good idea to get involved with these guys..." 

" Why not?" 

But his question was left unanswered. A small boy who Sendo assumed to be Kenji had made his way to them and had thrown his arms around Koshino without any preamble. "Koshi-kun..." He purred, running his hands up and down Koshino's back in slow, soothing circles. 

" Hey, Kenji..." Koshino gently extracted himself from the boy's hold and held him out at an arm's length. " How's business these days?" 

The boy pouted. " I haven't seen you in a month and that's the first thing that you ask me? That's not very nice..." 

" I'm sorry." Koshino amended, stepping back a little and surveying his companions. "Hmm...I see Jin, and Kaede and Hana-kun...But where is Min-kun?" 

" Min-kun had to take a little break..." A redhead, Hana-kun, as Koshino referred to him, answered for Fujima. " Got a little more than he could handle last night..." 

" Oh." Koshino's face darked visibly at this. " Is he okay?" 

" He will be. After a while. He always is..." Hanamichi let out a dramatic sigh, " Life has to go on...blah, blah, blah and all that crap that people say..." 

Fujima shot him a dark look before turning his attention back to Koshino. " Enough of this gloomy stuff...What can I do for you, Koshi-kun?" He asked softly, busying himself with smoothing down the front of Koshino's rather sweaty shirt. " I've missed you..." 

Koshino gently took him by the wrist and coaxed his hands off his shirt. " You know I don't go for this sort of thing, Kenji. I'm sorry, but it's not right." 

For just a second, a blush heated the boy's pale face as he stepped away. Then he regained his composure, and pasted a pretty little smile on his face once more, not wanting them to see how hurt he had been at this rejection. " Well, I guess I know when to take the hint..." He let out a little laugh, as he nodded towards the general direction of Sendo. " How about your friend? Is he up for it or is he as morally uptight as you?" 

Sendo stood there quietly, not saying anything since he really didn't understand a bit of their conversation. 

Koshino snorted. " Him? Morally uptight? Hah. That's a laugh..." 

" Hey!" Sendo protested, knowing that he really shouldn't let this insult just pass by without protest, though he didn't really care about Koshino making light of his morality. 

" How much are you going for these days anyway, Kenji?" Koshino inquired. The question puzzled Sendo but he said nothing about it. 

" A lot more than you could ever get for your puny little body, Koshi-kun..." Kenji retorted, batting his long, dark lashes prettily. 

Then it hit him. What these beautiful, exquisitely dressed young men were doing hanging out in the streets this late at night...Prostitutes! His mind screamed at him as his eyes widened and darted around the beautiful faces. The tall redhead that leaned on a nearby wall with an exquisite, dark haired boy standing by him. The dark haired boy looked up, his stunning, cold blue eyes meeting with Sendo's own. Then there was the doe eyed boy smiling softly as a middle aged man conversed with him and eventually led him off towards a nearby car. And of course, the young man that had caught his attention in the first place, quietly standing off by himself, smoking a cigarrette. His attention was brought back to present when he felt a little tugging on his sleeve. 

" So how about it?" Kenji looked up at him expectantly. 

" How about what?" Sendo returned the question dumbly. 

" You up for some fun with me?" 

" I think he's sort of more interested in that guy over there..." Koshino jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the scarred face boy. 

" Oh. Micchy." Kenji nodded approvingly. " He _is_ really popular. He usually only works in the brothel and in the other side of town but we needed someone to take Kimi's place while he's still not feeling well. Hey, Micchy!" This last was directed to the young man. 

" Don't call me that..." ' Micchy ' growled, throwing the cigarette butt down to the ground and crushing it with his heel before making his way to Kenji and the two other young men. 

" Micchy, this is Koshino-kun. And this guy...Well, I don't know this guy's name but he's handsome, huh?" 

" Akira. Akira-" 

' Micchy ' held up his hands to stop him. " We don't really go for last names here. Akira is fine." 

" Well, it's nice to meet you...Micchy..." 

The young man scowled as a burst of laughter erupted from the redhead. " It's not Micchy. Only these idiots call me that. It's Hisashi for you..." 

" Nice to meet you then, Hisashi." 

There were a few moments of expectant silence. Then Hisashi went on with a tired sigh. " Okay. So you're obviously new to this, huh? Well, tell me what kind of service you'd like from me..." 

" Service?" Sendo repeated uncomprehendingly. 

Hisashi nodded, trying not to make his impatience obvious. After all, this guy was a potential customer. " Yeah. Handjob, oral, penetration, bondage...What would you like?" 

Sendo gaped at him, openmouthed. He liked to think of himself as a liberal person. But the way that Hisashi discussed these things in such a businesslike manner, and he supposed that it really sort of was just business for the guy, sort of shocked him. 

" What would you like?" Hisashi repeated after a while. 

" I...I don't want anything..." Sendo muttered, taking a few steps back. 

" You sure?" 

Sendo nodded. 

Hisashi shrugged. " Maybe some other time then..." He told him, before walking away back to the spot that he had occupied before. 

Afterwards, after he and Koshino had bidden Kenji good bye and gone on their way back home, Sendo looked back and noticed a car stopping beside Hisashi. The door opened and the young man held a brief conversation with whoever was inside before eventually hopping in himself. 

Even when he got into bed a few minutes later, Sendo still found himself thinking about the scarred face boy and praying that he would be all right. 

:. Mail Me .: :. Menu .: :. Next .: 

  
  
  


© Kaila Tsang


	2. Part Two

  


For Hire

Part Two 

" I never knew you were in so tight with the male prostitutes of the district, _Koshi-kun_." Sendo remarked casually the next morning as he licked some jam off his fingers and tried to appear as though his attention was on the piece of toast that he was messily smearing jam on. 

" Drop it already, Sendoh, or I swear I'll bash your face in." Koshino's grip around the frying pan handle tightened. He was serious about his threat. He always was. Now if only he could make the damn idiot believe that he, a person some fifteen centimers shorter than him, give or take a few, really posed a physical threat. 

" How? You can't even reach my face on tiptoe!" Sendoh pointed out with a little smirk, knowing full well how much this would annoy the guy. Koshino was incredibly sensitive about his height. Something Sendoh took constant delight in. 

_" Damn you to hell, Sendoh Akira!"_

Sendoh held up his hand appeasingly, his usual cheerful smile firmly in place even though it was still disgustingly early in the morning in Koshino's opinion. " I was only kidding!" He informed him, giving him a hearty smack on the back and succeeding in placing a trailing smear of jam across his fresh shirt. " I just really want to know how you got on such good terms with those guys! I mean, do you just always make it a habit to walk around Kanagawa befriending every lost soul that you find?" 

" Even prostitutes need friends, Sendoh. Maybe even more so..." 

There was an expectant silence. After a while, Koshino finished the piece of toast that he had been gnawing on and brushed his hands clean on the sides of his pants, eventually turning his attention back to Sendoh. He continued. " As for me and Kenji, it's not what your little pervert mind thinks it is. I've never slept with the guy. I wouldn't think of it." 

" He likes you." Sendo decided to state the obvious. 

" Nah. He thinks he does 'cos of what I did for him a while back but I don't think he really _likes_ me." Koshino shrugged, leaving his explanation at this since he really didn't know how else to put it. 

" So what _did_ you do for him then?" 

Koshino leaned back against the counter, preparing himself for the long narrative. " It was a few years back, on our last year of High School. Coach Taoka kept us in really late at practice because the idiot captain was late, _again_, and got him angry." He glared at the grinning Sendoh, remembering the countless occasions that this had happened back then because of the guy seeming to have his very own private time, which usually ran an hour or so behind the standard time. " Well, so I was walking home and I decided to take a short cut. I was passing this alley when I heard someone in there moaning and crying out and asking for help. It was Kenji. The customer that he picked up that night had beaten him up so badly...God...What a sight it was..." 

Sendoh couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt the daintily beautiful young man. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to live the way that this Fujima and the others were. It just wasn't...right...All of them had seemed to be really decent people. He wondered about their reason for taking up such a profession. " And then what?" He pressed. 

Koshino shrugged. " I couldn't just leave him there, could I? I hailed a cab and I took him to my brother's apartment since I knew that my parents wouldn't appreciate me bringing in and unconscious prostitute. I fixed him up as well as I could. After that, I just sort of made it a habit to drop by his ' territory ' once in a while. Just to check up on him. We got to be friends and since he trusted me, the others learned to also." 

" Does he get beaten up a lot?" Sendoh asked quietly. 

" It's a job hazard of theirs. The one that always manages to get the worst is that poor Kogure, though. That's the one that Hisashi replaced." Koshino shuddered. He had seen Kogure once after having to endure a night of punishment and it really hadn't been a pretty sight. " There's this one guy...Obsessed with him. Picks him up nearly every night just so that he can have another go at poor Kogure. I wish that there was something that I can do..." 

Shaking his head, Sendoh muttered, " How the hell did those guys get into that business...They all seemed to be pretty decent people, if a little misled..." 

" They _are_ all really great guys. You just have to look past the less than reputable job of theirs. Good or bad, they do." Koshino shrugged. " I've gotten to know those guys quite well and I can tell you that they have their reasons..." 

" For example?" 

" Fujima's. Basically, he was just born into it. He grew up with his mom working for the same syndicate that he's working for now. He's never had an education, so what else could he do with himself? He's not the smartest guy in the world, but his face is pretty. So he decided to use that to his advantage. Hanamichi, he's got his two little brothers to take care of. His parents died before he could finish college and didn't leave them much to get by and this was the best way that he could provide for his family...Jin is pretty much alone in this world with no one else that he can rely on but himself, same thing goes for Kaede." Koshino ticked off each reason on his fingers as he recited them, " Kogure's brother forced him into it and as for your Hisashi, I've heard about what happened to him before, though I've never met him before last night. His father owed a lot to the syndicate and when he died, the responsibility of the debt was passed on to him." 

Sendoh let out a slow exhalation of breath. Hearing of all of the troubles of those young men who were just about the same age as him seemed to make all of his current problems, such as how he could get to know this Hisashi better, so trivial. " I want to help them..." 

" How?" Koshino demanded archly. This was the same question that he had pondered over countless of times before without coming up with a single plausible answer. " And forgive me for sounding like a bastard..." 

Sendoh smirked. " You've never cared about sounding like a bastard before..." He remarked jokingly. 

Koshino ignored him. " But why are you suddenly showing so much interest in them? Is it because of the whole damn situation that they're in or is it just because of that guy that caught your eye?" 

" I can ask you the same thing, you know." Sendo retorted. " Why do you maintain this friendship with Kenji? He's not exactly appropriate company for the son of the President of one of the largest banks of Japan, is he? Is it out of pure good will or is there more to it than that?" 

" I told you before that I've never slept with him." Koshino scowled. 

" You've never slept with him, yeah. But as you said, he's a beautiful guy. There has to have been some sort of attraction between the two of you..." 

" He's a prostitute." 

" But what if he wasn't?" Sendoh put in questioningly. " If he wasn't, you would persue him, wouldn't you? Admit it, Koshino." 

" But that's not the case, is it?" Koshino retorted, " He _is_ a prostitute and there's no getting around that. My father took the news that I'm gay badly enough. How do you think he'll react when he finds out that I've taken it up with a call boy?" 

" Things like that shouldn't matter." Sendo told him stubbornly. 

" In the perfect world, it wouldn't." Koshino agreed. " But this world is less than perfect. It does matter to me...Though it does seem as though you don't give a damn about these sort of things..." 

" I don't." Sendoh confirmed. " It doesn't bother me at all..." 

" So does that mean you're going to try and get to know this Hisashi better?" 

Sendo's customary smile had returned. " We'll just see what happens..." He replied by way of an answer. 

:. Mail Me .: :. Menu .: :. Back.: :. Next .: 

© Kaila Tsang


	3. Part Three

  


For Hire

Part Three 

Mitsui sat up sleepily on his bed, blinking stupidly against the sunlight that was streaming in through the crack of the curtains as he watched Jin come in through the bedroom door that they shared with Fujima. " Who was that on the phone?" He demanded, not appreciating being woken up at the ungodly hour of one o'clock in the afternoon when he had been out all night 'working', if you could actually call what they did 'work'. 

" Who else do you think it could be?" Fujima demanded as he heaved himself up to his feet. The way that he was rubbing his eyes with his balled up fist only served to enhance his childlike appearance. " Look at him. He only smiles like that whenever something is up with his ' wild monkey', to quote Hanamichi..." 

" Ah, yes. That love sick fool..." Mitsui snickered as he also rose from the bed, not seeing any point in trying to get back to sleep. He might as well get ready for the day. He was almost never up before five o'clock in the afternoon so this was the perfect opportunity for him to catch up on all of those smutty daytime talk shows and soap operas that appealed so much to Hanamichi. " What was it this time? Did he pledge his undying love to you again? Serenade you over the phone with that God awful voice of his and atrocious guitar playing skills like the last time?" 

" No. I asked him not to anymore after that one time...But that _was_ sort of sweet..." Fujima rolled his eyes at the last part. Well, people said that love was blind. Why couldn't love also be deaf then? " He just asked me if I could go out with him tonight since it's my night off and all..." 

" And what did you say?" Mitsui prompted, knowing full well what the answer had been but still wanting to hear Jin confirm it. 

The ecstatic smile still on his face, Jin proceeded to smooth the sheets of his bed. God. This was so weird...Why was it that he could never stop smiling after talking to Nobu-kun? He was even worse when the two of them were together. On the rare occasions that they were, he either couldn't take his eyes off the energetic young man or was too busy laughing at his amusing antics to be able to make much of a conversationalist. " Yes. Was there ever any doubt?" 

" Well, I'm glad that the love life of at least one of us is finally working out..." Fujima muttered, his face slightly averted from the two so that they wouldn't see the mixture of emotions on his face. Confusion, longing, shame. The satisfaction of knowing someone cared even a little for him. Koshino made him feel all these things. He was confused because though he knew he shouldn't even hope about anything developing between the two of them, his heart still insisted on it, still longed for the young man with the intense brown eyes. And even though he knew that Koshino never consciously tried to make him feel bad or anything, he couldn't help feeling a little bit ashamed of himself for not being able to do anything about his current situation, for not being able to find some more respectable profession than the one that he had now. 

Mitsui exchanged concerned glances with Jin, whose smile had finally disappeared from his face after Fujima's comment. " Ne, Ken-chan. Your time will come...Don't worry about that! I'm sure sooner or later that Koshino of yours will-" 

Fujima let out a soft, bitter laugh, interrupting Mitsui. " How can you say that, Mitsui? You heard him yourself last night, didn't you? ' I'm sorry, Kenji, but _I don't go for that sort of thing_'. What I am disgusts him." 

" If it did, Kenji-kun, then I don't think that he would have helped you in the first place." Jin pointed out softly. Nobu-kun always made him so happy and Rukawa and Hanamichi had each other. It seemed so unfair to him that Kogure, Mitsui and Fujima didn't have anybody who could help to make everything much easier, as Kiyota did for him. " And I don't think he would maintain a friendship with you if you disgusted him." 

" That's right, Ken-chan. And remember the thing that you always say..." laughingly, Mitsui and Jin recited Fujima's phrase together, " If somebody doesn't like the sort of things that I do, then they can just stuff it!" 

Slowly, Fujima's lips pulled up into a little smile. " Is that the sort of thing that you plan on telling that Akira person the next time that you see him?" 

" Akira?" Mitsui stared at him blankly. 

" Aww, don't tell me that you've forgotten that guy!" Fujima exclaimed, hurling a pillow at Mitsui who caught it deftly. " You know, the handsome guy that was so keen on you yesterday! Koshino's friend!" 

" Oh! You mean the guy that looked as though he'd stuck his finger in an electrical socket?" 

" Porcupine head!" Jin put in as he finally recalled who Fujima was talking about. "Hanamichi couldn't stop laughing about that guy's hairstyle! I thought it was sort of cute..." 

" Well, for the sake of ' Porcupine head', you better not let your Nobu-kun hear you saying that..." Mitsui advised him, grinning. 

" Well?" Fujima demanded, eyebrow raised. 

" Well, what?" 

" What did you think of Akira?" 

Mitsui shrugged noncommittally. " Cute enough. Seemed nice. Too damn, freakishly happy for his own good, though. I've never seen anybody smile as much as that guy did..." 

" You got something against happy people, Mitsui?" 

" Nah. I just think it's unnatural for someone to smile so much..." 

" For us, maybe. But for people who have something to be happy about, like that Akira and our Jin-kun here, it's perfectly natural." Fujima corrected him. 

" One more gloomy comment like that, Fujima and I'll bash you." Mitsui declared, as he dashed out of the room and into the bathroom so that he could be the first to use it and finish up all the hot water like Fujima usually did.   
  
  
  


" Hisa-kun? What are you doing up so early?" 

Mitsui tore his gaze away from the T.V and watched with slightly worried eyes as Kogure shuffled into the room. It was pretty obvious from the way he walked that he was still very much in pain though it was nice to see that he was finally up and about, not like before when he couldn't even stand up. " Min-kun! What are you doing up? You should be resting! Boss gave you the week off, remember?" 

" Believe me, I'm not planning on doing any work soon..." Kogure muttered as he lowered himself gingerly onto the couch beside the scarred face boy. " Where's Fujima and Jin?" 

" The little domestics are shopping for groceries. I offered to do it for them, but _no_. Fujima insisted that I wouldn't know what brand of dishwashing liquid to buy or what type of cereal you liked or whatever. He's a little tyrant." 

Kogure chuckled. " That's Fujima for you..." 

" And if you don't like it, you can stuff it." Mitsui remarked with a wry grin. 

There was a moment of silence as the two of them concentrated on what was going on in the T.V. Mitsui occasionally darted a few glances towards Kogure, still trying to ascertain the boy's well being. He still looked pretty messed up, what with the numerous bruises that marred his usually flawless face. " Tell me the truth, Min-kun. Are you okay? If not, I could always take you to the doctors or something. I know that you've given your money over to that bastard brother of yours already but the guys and I would be more than willing to chip in, you know..." 

With a soft sigh, Kogure closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously. "No, Hisa-kun. I'm not all right...I'm...I'm sick of all of this. And I just don't think I can do this anymore without going crazy. Especially not if..." the boy hesitated, not wanting to worry his friend unnecessarily. After all, it wasn't for sure yet. It would be better not to bring it up for the time being. There was nothing Mitsui or any of the others could do about it anyways. 

" Not if what?" Mitsui demanded, a sense of foreboding overcoming him. 

Well, Mitsui had asked and he really had to get this out of his system already. It would be good to have someone he could talk to and for as long as he could remember, Mitsui had been the one that he had always turned to whenever he needed to vent something out. "You know how sometimes, some customers arrange things with the boss so that he can be the only one to use a certain favorite?" 

" Yeah. Fujima used to be an exclusive when he was sixteen, remember? And I was too for a few months. It's actually not so bad. At least you only have to deal with one person and you don't have to keep on wandering around the streets at night time." 

" It wouldn't be too bad with another person, Mitsui. I agree. That would actually be preferable to the brothel or working the streets. But if it's just that Todaki that I'll be working for, then..." Kogure shuddered, recalling the beating that he had received only a couple of nights back. " I won't be able to take it...I know that I wont...God..." He buried his face in his hands in his despair. 

" You mean that that bastard is going to try and arrange for your exclusivity?" Mitsui demanded, his eyes wide. 

" He basically told me so the last night that I was with him..." Kogure squeezed his eyes tightly to try and keep the tears from falling from his eyes. " I...won't be able to take that, Hisa-kun. I know I won't. But I won't be able to do anything about it all. What the boss says goes." 

Mitsui wished that there was some way that he could reassure his friend, that he could tell Kogure that there was some way for him to get out of it but he knew that this wasn't so. He was right. What the boss says goes. That was a fact of life for them.   
  
  
  


:. Mail Me .: :. Menu .: :. Back.: :. Next .: 

  


© Kaila Tsang


End file.
